bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Karakura Town (former reset)
Karakura Town (空座町, Karakurachō; lit. Empty Seat Town) is a settlement in the World of the living, located in Western Tokyo. It is location of the current jūreichi (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground), the one place in the world of the living that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings, and because of that been subject to much spiritual activity and collateral damage. Current State Hope Over the Horizon It has been some times since the recent collapse of Karakura Town, where most of the land was reduced to rubble and the residents became homeless and the structure of the Town was broken. Though there has been a recent changes to Karakura Town as there seemed to be a few select Rich Benefactors and a few smaller Charitable people from all over the world making efforts to establish Karakura Town to the way that it was. There happened to be a nameless Rich Organization, or Individual, that has dedicated their time and funds in order to bring Karakura Town to the glory that it once held. The construction had been making astounding progress which is thanks to the efforts of the individuals that wish to restore their home and even others that know that this will bring about a big payout. This construction was based in the direct center where the crater was recently filled up. The biggest jobs have recently been specifically Schools for education, Hospitals to take care of the refugees, Shops to bring about a new economic status, and Housing to take care of the refugees. Though the City is becoming back to what it once was, the Soul Reapers remain in Karakura Town to establish a base of operations. They have been in the city dealing directly with the Hollows that had taken advantage of the lack of defense to stop their feeding. Recently the Soul Reapers have taken several of them to head back to the Soul Society to prepare a counter attack while several would remain behind to continue maintaining the outposts as well as defending Karakura Town as best they could. Timeline ´Events of note in the past or present´ Star vs. Draka Acturial Haschwald & Kazuma vs. Stein A. Nevskii & Star Deaths: Star Hollow's, Toshiba's & Hisagi's Escape from hell Kensen & Toshiba vs. Ragnarok & Kizen Challenge Arc Celestin Vynx & Yatagarasu vs. Desmond & Dastan & Infinitus Celestin Vynx Ring Of Unheartly Acts"The Death of Ten Thousand" & "Struggle at the Gates of Hell" * Stein A. Nevskii & Toshiba vs. Asclepius * Ripclaw vs. Elevander Jecht * Deaths: Ripclaw * Collateral Damage (Structural): Minor * Collateral Damage (Biological): Massive Souls unbalanced: Solution Sîn Neylo vs. Draka Acturial Joker Arc * Unnamed (twins) arc characters vs. Kasumi Kudo, Ronin Zakira, Smoke, Kensen Shihoin and Draka Acturial ** Deaths: Kasumi Kudo & Ronin & Smoke & Unnamed (twins) arc characters ** Collateral Damage: Massive Elevander Jecht vs. Draka Acturial * Deaths: Elevander Jecht * Collateral Damage: Major Damon Salvatore vs. Leon Wolfsbane Gin vs. Kenny Armageddon"Slaughter & Feast" & "Quincies Risen" * Leon Wolfsbane vs. Damon Salvatore & Kenny * Collateral Damage: Medium Hitsuyona Shizukesa vs. Gin Deaths: Gin Tris Andre Arc Kenny vs. Te’ijal & Shion Ardrode vs. Kumo & Wesker & Kenshin * Deaths: Kenshin & Wesker Karakura: Rebuilt Category:Locations